Addict
by Dajypop
Summary: On a visit to Bane, John brings along a special surprise; and doesn't realize they have a voyeur! Voyeurism, genderbending.


**AN: Hey, everyone! This is kind of a filler for those who are loyal readers of Break My Heart, I'll Break Your Bones. We've been having a few difficulties and needed something lighter than what was going to be coming, so we made some porn for you guys. Not as long as it could have been, but fun none-the-less. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Addict**

Arrested... Bane had gotten arrested, and was being held at Arkham Asylum... It was a crazy thing he was doing. John Blake knew better than to cavort with the enemy, but after tossing his badge over the bridge towards the end of the day, John didn't care so much as to what his old life as a cop required of him. As he sighed softly, shaking his head and closing his eyes, the raven-haired male closed his eyes and flashed his new badge to the guards at the front gate.****

**"**I need to have a talk with Bane. Anyone know where I can find him?" ****

**"**Anything for you, Batman!" One guard cried, making a mad scramble for the button to open up the doors. Once they were opening, the two guards guided him inside to where his next tourguide was to be taking him off.****

**"**Hey, they-re, B-Man~" A familiar but nasally voice called as the blonde doctor known as Harleen Quinzel flagged down Batman with her arms. "Long time no see~ Well, I hear you need to have a personal chat with Bane~ Why don'tcha follow me?" With a flamboyant, flirtatious wink, the woman turned and led the way, crossing her legs with every step to make herself look more attractive. ****

John didn't seem to care, however, making his way towards what could only be called the cage that held his lover. Shaking his head a little, he sighed, "This won't do... I need to have him in a private room where there will be no... Interferences."****

**"**Hm... Sounds legit~ Alright, B-Man, let's get you all happy with your playmate, shall we?" With that, the petite woman began to get Bane prepared for his journey to the solitary rooms. "You gonna play nice with him? We need him for Joker's plans... And I'd hate to disappoint my Mr. J. After his party, we're gonna get married!"****

Bane was tired and aggravated. He didn't enjoy Joker's secret plans and even less enjoyed this silly frail and fragile woman bothering him. He didn't even notice who was here to see him, eyes fluttering open and closed every now and then. He seemed nonchalant about the world and finally made his way to his solitary room, being led inside and left alone. Lying down on the bed, ignoring the straps that could be used to hold patients who didn't decide to behave.****

He kept his mask in place and let his cuffs be removed upon the request of whoever had come to visit. He'd been like a zombie ever since he'd gotten here, enjoying just to let the morphine flow through his system. It'd been a while since he'd remembered the pain of being without the morphine... and he didn't want to go through that again. He put his hands behind his head as soon as the cuffs were removed, relaxing and breathing in sweet addiction. Harleen could do whatever, he knew his lover... Or the lover he'd had... ****

The lover who had left to fight crime while he'd been locked up... without a single visit... Whom he'd missed... whom he'd lost a fight for... disobeyed orders for... and yet he hadn't seen head or tail of ever since that day... That painful day... when he didn't even get to say good-bye or see that gentle face one last time... And now, here he was... locked up... He wouldn't see daylight... only the light of fluorescent bulbs that flickered in and out on the dull, colorless walls...****

He was locked away... but hot damn... he'd kill to see that face once more... What he'd do... To tell that face how angry he was... yet how beautiful it was... It'd been so long... too long... And here he lay... alone on the stained bed that had held inmate after inmate... he'd released those inmates once... and now he was one.****

**"**Thank you, Miss Quinn."****

**"**Ah, ah, ah, B-Man, I'm _almost_a Missus~" She sing-songed as she skipped down the hallway, maintaining her composure after a moment for the sake of her cover. ****

The door shut behind him, and a thinner, almost gentler Batman entered. And, after a moment, the cowl was off and who stood there other than that lover that seemed to be on Bane's mind. ****

**"**B-bane...?" He questioned, gulping slightly; the suit made it absolutely known that he had. It seemed he was nice and happy to see the other, giving a smile as he dropped to the floor beside his love. The lover he hadn't stopped loving even after he was locked up. The lover he had been mistakenly too busy for, the one he always thought about... The one that, right now, he'd do anything just to feel against himself, even if it was negative.****

He blinked and looked at the face he'd tried so hard to keep in his memory, that gentle and soft expression that was full of so much fire... yet so kind for him... And it filled him with sarcasm and cynical bitterness. "So he finally shows his face... Haven't seen you in a while..." There were no cameras in this specific room, they were being fixed for technical errors. Lucky him, huh?****

Bane sat up and grabbed the new batman by the throat, "So why now? Why do you appear after so long? Come to rub it in my face that you won and we lost? Come to-" He chuckled as his morphine relit his senses, "Little do you know, I lost on purpose... for you... and you never paid me a single visit... thanks a lot." He shoved the other away and adjusted something on his mask. It seemed to give him more morphine. ****

It was obvious he needed that mask, without it came only extreme pain... pain that made him faster, stronger, fight harder and longer, but pain none the less. He needed the morphine... craved it... desired it... and yet he wanted something else... someone else... who never visited and just when he began to give up hope, showed his pathetic yet adoringly gorgeous face... why...? It was obvious in his expression... why? Why had he broken his heart only to show back up? Why?****

**"**Please... You need to understand something about me, Bane, and understand it right now..." Looking at the stained, thin mattress, he moved to the left side before sitting down. Holding his hands before him, he sighed, "I work a lot... I do a lot of work that I can believe in, both as John Blake _and_as Batman. I've been really busy, and that was my first mistake. I let changing the city for the good trump my love for you... There was not a minute that I didn't wander away thinking about you, but... I thought if I could use your movement to help the city become better than it ever could have before..." He sighed once more.****

**"**I didn't mean to leave you for so long, I really didn't. I got caught up in the movement, and... Now I just want to spend time with you, I've come... To ask you a few things, and decide what needs to be done... I.. I love you."****

Pausing and looking at his younger lover, Bane was silent for a bit... "Too busy to see me, huh? Well I guess it can be suspicious to see someone locked up so much..." He stood and walked to the opposite side of the room, eyes on the door with the closed slat. "I have done nothing but lie here and think of you... of how I missed you... How nice it was to have you so close... So I guess... you could say... I love you too..."****

He glanced over his shoulder and walked back over, tilting up John's chin and gripping his face a little hard. It was obvious he hadn't had much contact with other people... and no gentle contact at that.****

Heart fluttering a little as the other touched him, he rose and stood up on the bed to kiss him lovingly. "I... I missed you so much, really... I love you, Bane..." He whispered against the other's mask, giving him more and more kisses, more and more love. It was so good having him back, he just couldn't contain himself. Up against the other's chest and stomach, it was clear that John was just a _bit_too excited. And, by a bit, it was clear through that suit that he had truly missed Bane by the way that he had already sprung up. ****

**"**So... You love me... That's question one... Question two... Are you still about revolution?" He whispered hungrily into the other's ear, nipping at the lobe to send a shock of unexpected pleasure through his drug-pumped body, "Would you be willing to do anything for this revolution?"****

Bane shivered and felt as excitement tore through his muscles and veins. He grabbed the new Bat by the groin, massaging and loving how hard he already was for him. That mouth at his mask then his ear, teasing and breathing. Those whispers were so close and perked him up, even if he didn't want to, he wouldn't have been able to help it.****

It'd been so long since he'd had any real contact, preferring to stay alone in his cell and ignore all bits of outside life. It was obvious too. He pulled the other close against his body and gurgled back, "Depends... I haven't really thought about it..."****

**"**If... You help me with my cause, doing as I say... I will bust you out of here... But only you." He whispered, "I miss you... And no matter how much I disliked your way of getting what you wanted, I... I agree with your thoughts, or what I perceive to be your thoughts... I want you to help me... But do it my way... You won't have to be here anymore..."****

The more he said it, the more he realized he'd fallen hard for a supervillain. Really, _really_hard. Just as hard as he felt now, with the other's hand rubbing him so, driving him so wild his knees gave out. The other's hand held him up, only due to its sheer size. "B-bane... M-maybe this... maybe talk c-can wait..." He whimpered, looking up with pleading eyes, begging him to give him some kind of relief.****

Grabbing the other, Bane pinned him to the bed and reached down, grabbing him by the belt and removing it quickly. He was working quickly to undress the other and rubbing his body a bit roughly. His hands were eager and moving quickly, trying to access the other's nude body. He had missed this and wouldn't mind talking later. "If you get me out... you'd better stay with me... or you will regret it." His voice was giddy even with how rough and gargled it was.****

He would do anything to get out anyways... what with Joker's midnight experimenting... And to get away with his lover... it'd be only better... But he wouldn't tell the new Bat this... It was a thing for him not to squeak... just his thing... but he'd make John squeak... with those soft, plump lips... and oh how he would moan...****

**"**You're all I want, Bane... I wouldn't dream of leaving you, just as long as you stick to your own rules and stay with me." He purred a little, head falling back as those sandpaper-rough hands played over that sensitive, thin body. With a sudden moan, louder than the others, the slat in the door opened up and a pair of blue eyes peeked through with a happy grin, while the new Batman bent almost in half, dragging his hips up to connect with those that he so missed.****

**"**I... I borrowed something from a... A friend of a friend. We can't use a lot of it, or it'll become permanent... But I thought it could be something fun to try..." Holding up a vial, he blushed rather darkly as he looked up at him, licking his lips. Leaning in, he whispered the effects of the slightly glowing pink concoction, wondering if the other was going to accept it or not.****

He rubbed his hand over the other's erection and nodded, giving him permission to do as he pleased. He had the feeling that a certain lady was peeking in on them, especially since she would hit on them both, but he'd leave it at that. She could do as she pleased, he was going to enjoy this and she wouldn't be allowed in. He knew she'd been playing around a bit but didn't care. He was just going to love on the other as much as he pleased.****

He quickly moved to unzip his jumpsuit, showing the other just what he'd held back all this time, how much he'd craved it, how much he'd had to share yet never done so. His cock was hot, hard, and ready, craving the other.****

Unbeknownst to John, though, Harley was, indeed, watching, and enjoying seeing what Bane could do to someone else, even if he couldn't sate her in other ways. ****

Crying out happily, John ground his hips up just in time to feel that hardened flesh against his thigh. With a smeared string of precum dribbled down his leg, he could feel something slick dribbling down one cheek, as his hand holding the vial brought it to his lips. Slurping up a small amount of the liquid, and then a little bit more just in case, he dropped it with a sudden, surging pain.****

With a pained grimace, he suddenly curled into himself, as his body began to change. Slowly, two what-would-be handfuls for a regular man began to grow out of his chest, perking his nipples and make him whimper a little. Carefully and slowly, more things started to change, until a lithe, writhing, sexually depraved Joan Blake lay beneath him. "B-bane... Please..." She whined, grinding a dripping set of lips up against the other's thick, throbbing cock. The more she touched it, the wetter she got, until the poor woman could do nothing more than rub on the vein she'd found protruding, pulsing with blood to fuel that throbbing manhood.****

Bane hummed behind his mask, ignoring Harley because he would never help her sate anything... no matter how much he wanted it. She wasn't worth it to him... but he'd never say that in front of Joker... But now wasn't the time for that, rubbing and letting his lovely writhe against himself. His hands rubbed her new breasts, thumbs rubbing her perked nipples while her lips parted with a soft gasp. He found the other pair quickly with his hot, thick and ready cock.****

He was ready to take her and have her without any thought of anything else. She was his and he was going to make it known. Whether it be Joan or John... the world would know who Blake belonged to. With how she'd writhe and cry out for him, moaning and screaming his name... He'd make sure the world knew... starting with this asylum.****

Screaming out for him, hands surged down to hold those slick, soft lips open, another gasp being drawn from her when the tip of that needy length passing over a sensitive nub. He could almost _hear_Joan's squelching as she clenched happily, needing the other desperately. Moving a little more, she finally earned a delicious, low growl from the other as the head popped in. She could feel him as he stretched her nice and wide, popping through another, tighter passage before hitting something that forced her to scream louder than she ever had before.****

**"**Oh, Geez... B-Man came to fuck? This must be the one Bane's blowin' me off for all the time." Harley whispered, licking her lips as she watched, able to pretend that she was in there, now that John had grown and lost some things. It couldn't have been more perfect... What could make it better, though, would be some kind of threesome that she doubted Mister Loyal would agree to. For a "villain", he sure had those stupid _morals_...****

Pushing past tight passages, Bane thrust eagerly inside his lover. The doctor had a nice view as well, positioned just right so that she could see his thick and throbbing cock push nice and deep inside Joan's sopping cunt. She could see as he fucked her nice and deep, making her gasp and moan for him, such guttural, sexy sounds... He could make it all happen... He could do as he pleased, so much power beneath such bored fingertips. ****

All he wanted was right beneath him, though he could have so much more if he just opened his eyes and saw it. So much potential... But he didn't care... He was perfectly content to finally take what he pleased, the love he'd sought...****

And there had never been a woman happier in the world to have her lover back after such a long and stressful time. Bane was already forcing scream and moan from her lips, the slightly tan woman absolutely going crazy with lust and need. Sure, she's spent late nights in the privacy of her apartment, stroking and wishing, hoping and thinking, putting memories of old flings with the man of her dreams to use. No matter how much she touched, how hard she tried, she just couldn't find something as amazing.****

It was even possible that Bane would be jealous of what she'd had made for herself. Ah, but that didn't matter now. No, what mattered at this time was that, any second now, she was going to blow; the tightening in her stomach was a telltale sign. With a sudden, shrill, ear-splitting scream, she arched dangerously and began a spastic clamping around her lover's cock.****

Oh, yes... This was just what she wanted to see. Harley was a happy girl as she watched Joan buckle under the pressure, sure to milk that big, thick cock of all it could offer her for the moment. Breathing heavily, herself, she licked her lips, excited.****

Feeling that tight clamping, her hot and soaked cunt dribbling around him and trying to milk him for all he was worth... He gave in and explosively came all over her sweet silken insides. His own thick spunk mixing with her womanly juices, left him inhaling in more of that morphine as his hot breath was heavier. She was so soft and gentle beneath himself as he ran his fingers over her body. He rubbed her breasts and body gently, trying to ease her down from that hard climax.****

He'd been alone for far too long. He wanted her and that was that, he wouldn't take no for an answer... he had the power to take what he wanted, afterall, didn't he? And oh what a treat their little voyeur was getting to watch as he pulled out, leaking a bit of her liquids from a hot and heavy cunt while his cock was twitching a little, the veins throbbing clearly and hotly.****

Whimpering as he filled her perfectly, little body wiggling a bit every so often as he pulled back, still throbbing. Looking up at up at her love, Joan smiled a little oddly, licking the other's cheek bone gently before moving back up to his ear. Whispering gently, she rubbed over a few large vertebrae with those soft hands.****

**"**I've missed you so much, Bane... I'll take you home with me tonight if you'll promise to behave." Joan whispered, nipping the earlobe and nuzzling against him, leaning back down to kiss the mask as the other inhaled once more. It almost tempted her, in this new state of needy want, to wish she knew what it was like to have that morphine all the time... To always be breathing in the only thing that kept you sane...****

**"**What's it like?" ****

**"**What's it like?" Harley mouthed the words, licking her lips, shivering a little as she watched, making sure not to touch herself, no matter how much she wanted to.****

Bane looked at Joan and nodded, "I'll come with you..." This was almost too good to be true... and if it was, he'd make sure that Joan/John knew that he did not appreciate being tricked... oh how she/he would know... He paused for a moment at the next question though, "The mask..? Without it... ultimate pain... It hinders to wear it... but a small sacrifice for what is needed..."****

He rubbed his mask gently and looked at his lover, silently waiting for if there were more questions. He knew that Harley was still watching, but didn't care. That was her own thing, it wasn't like he'd be here much longer anyways.****

**"**Well... I wanted to know what... The morphine feels like..." She whispered gently, before grimacing a little, "A-ah... It's... It's happening..." She whined a little, eyes screwing shut in pain as she clamped her hands around those strong, hard biceps. Making herself shrink in his arms, she whined and moaned softly, before she felt her body begin to shift. Soon, she was a he again, and writhing in ultimate pain. She'd never known the transformation back was going to be so painful...****

As John looked up at him with one eye cracked open, it was clear he wasn't feeling too good. "I... I'll get us... Out soon..." He added softly, body rigid and hands unforgiving.****

Watching the interesting show before her, Harley licked her lips before turning and prancing off down the hallway.****

Bane looked at the other, "Take a deep breath..." He took a breath before removing the mask and giving John a breathe before quickly putting it back on. He had to hurry so he would be able to do it on his own without being stopped by the pain that moved quickly, wracking his body with suffering affliction. Looking at his lover, he hoped the morphine did him some good and helped, though he knew it should and would.****

Petting the skin of his lover, Bane hugged him close, "We could probably set up to get morphine... I'm going to need it..."****

Doing as he was told, John took a nice, deep breath before blushing a little and closing his eyes a bit happier, feeling better. Almost immediately, a happy, fluttering feeling overcame him, and he licked his lips slightly. Oh, that felt nice... All of a sudden, he was so high that the pain couldn't touch him. This must have been what it felt like; what Bane felt every day, every breath, an overwhelming feeling of sanctity, of joy, and, above all, a lack of pain. Altogether, it was a nice thing...****

**"**I think I know... How to do it... Just... Let me handle it, alright? I have a pretty good idea on who I can ask to supply us..." ****

He nodded, "Alright..." Though he knew of ways that he could handle it... he'd agreed to 'behave' and it should be worth it to keep the other. With the morphine pumping back into his system, he felt pretty giddy again, everything was pleasure, even hopelessness, depression, and pain... everything was good and he felt like tearing some people down with expertise, but, once again, he'd promised to 'behave'... and he'd keep that promise...****

Getting up and fixing his jumpsuit, he helped the new Bat get his own clothes back on and watched him dress.****

Once he was all dressed again, the new Batman adorned his cowl once more before making his way out with the patient. He requested that Bane come with him, he was transferring him to a new facility where he would have different care. His clothes were requested, as well, and some paperwork was presented. Of course, Harley was given charge of some of it, grabbing clothes and forms for discharge, and while he was working on them, she questioned John.****

**"**So, B-Man, where you takin' him? Home?" She whispered to him, and at his shocked look, she laughed, "Just be careful, alright? You never know when someone like him will go back to his old ways."****

With that on his mind, Batman escorted Bane out of the Arkham Asylum, taking him away to try and get some good accomplished with him.**  
**


End file.
